


Take my hand (take my whole heart too)

by ElizabethMikaelson



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: After the dinner with Claudius, Toni and Cheryl both know that there is more to Cheryl's invitation for Toni to be her emotional support. And well, some things just are meant to happen.My take after the dinner with Claudius on 2x15.





	Take my hand (take my whole heart too)

**Author's Note:**

> First choni smut so i hope it's good!! Tell me what u all think on the comments!

Toni chuckles softly as Claudius continues talking about his adventures on the sea. At least him talking was taking the attention away from her, even if Penelope didn't hesitate to send her dirty looks whenever she could.

Her eyes however, went at her phone where she saw the time. Too late for her to go the trailer park, but it wouldn't be much of a problem. She was a Serpent after all, and Toni had done her fair share of late night walks.

"It's getting late for you right?" says Cheryl softly, her eyes looking at Toni. The girl stares at her for a moment, before she nods her head slowly.

Penelope, of course she heard them, didn't hesitate to tell Toni to get up and leave. Cheryl looked more hurt than Toni expected, her hand immediately seeking Toni's.

"Why let her go? It's late at night and she and Cheryl can have fun together. I remember that me and my boys used to have a lot of fun when we slept on each other room's," said Claudius, still smiling at them.

Toni, once again suprised, shrugs before Cheryl nods her head, getting up and taking Toni with her. Toni couldn't even say 'goodnight' to the adults before she was taken away from them.

"That's some power you have there Cheryl," says Toni with a smirk, letting herself be dragged by Cheryl.

Cheryl rolls her eyes with a smile as she opens the door, Toni entering inside before the red head locks it. Better enjoy the night without fearing someone might walk in.

Last time she made that mistake she lost the only person she loved. She didn't want to loose Toni too.

Said girl stands on the middle of the room, her eyes set upon the bed, which looks too soft and too tempting for her to just jump in it.

"We can jump on it later Topaz," says Cheryl, her back turned towards Toni as she searches through her closet. Toni doesn't need to see to know she is smirking.

So the brunette only sits down and looks at Cheryl with a small smile, until the red head turns and walks at her again.

"Here are your clothes," Cheryl gives Toni a pair of sweatpants and tee-shirt, "and you can undress here, I'll just turn around."

Toni doesn't hold her laugh as she puts a hand on Cheryl's shoulder, before taking it back to take her shirt off, not missing how Cheryl gulps and blushes pink.

"Relax Cherry, no need to turn around. We're just two girls, alone, in a bedroom with a fluffy bed and I'm half naked. What's the worst that can happen?"

Cheryl stares at her for a moment, before a giggle escapes from her lips and then both girls are laughing out loud, holding their stomachs and with tears in their eyes.

"You forgot the part that we both are interested in girls," says Cheryl before they both continue laughing again, Toni falling back on the small couch while crying.

"Oh my god," breathes Toni out as she starts calming down, wiping the tears away. Cheryl meanwhile is calmer, only chuckling lightly.

Both stare at each other with smiles, before Cheryl's eyes sneak down and then up again, coughing lightly. Toni gets the message and rolls her eyes before putting the tee-shirt on.

Cheryl meanwhile got up and took her own silky red nightgown, sitting on the other side of the bed to undress.

"I need a little help Cha Cha," says Cheryl, turning her back towards Toni. Toni gets up and walk towards her, before unzipping the dress slowly, staring at the white skin and red bra.

She is still staring at Cheryl as the red head turns around, Toni's hands moving to Cheryl's shoulders. Their eyes meet and Cheryl sees how Toni breathes harder than before.

"You do realise that," Toni sees how Cheryl licks her lips, "what you said earlier might be very close to the truth right?"

Of course Toni knows. They both know that this whole day and Toni being here was more than Cheryl needing someone here for her. 

It means that Cheryl feels something for her. It means that Cheryl is willingly lowering her walls only so Toni could enter inside her heart. And to Toni it meant the world, since she knows how hurt Cheryl is and how scared she might be with doing this.

So Toni smiles softly and her hands grab the dress and lowers it gently, nails beig dragged along her arms as Toni let the dress fall on the ground, leaving Cheryl looking at Toni only on her lingerie.

Toni's hands slide to Cheryl's lacing them together as she raises her head and steps closer to Cheryl.

Right there, breathing each other's air and staring in each other's eyes, something blooms even more, like a flower when the sun appears.

"Then, what's stopping us chérie?"

Toni is sure Cheryl is the one to lean down and kiss her, red nails scratching her scalp gently as Toni's hands grip her hips, moving them slowly.

Their lips are still connected as Cheryl lowers herself slowly on the bed, Toni following and leaning on her hands to not crush Cheryl under her.

Cheryl tastes like cherries and something more, Toni thinks. Something more like passion and hidden love which is spilling now from the way she kisses Toni and how she tries to hold her as close as she can.

Toni smirks against the kiss as she feels Cheryl's hands sneak under her shirt, releasing a shaky breath as she drags her nails from the start of the skirt to under her breasts.

The kiss is broken as Toni pants and looks at an equally flustered Cheryl, red hair like a halo around her head. It made Toni's heartbeat pick up as she puts a hand on her cheek, her thumb caressing the soft skin.

"Let's just," Toni breathes in and out to calm herself down from the look Cheryl gives her, "take this slow, okay? We aren't just teenagers fucking for our sexual needs. And-"

She doesn't get to finish her word as Cheryl kisses her again, the hand under her shirt moving to her boobs before Toni realises Cheryl is laying it on top of where her heart is.

"Your heart is beating so... Fast."

"It's normal. After all, I'll make love to the most sensational girl on the world."

Cheryl tears up at the soft look on Toni's eyes. No one had ever looked at her like that. Toni looks at her like she is her entire world and everything she had ever done in her life was to lead her at this moment.

She doesn't reply, she is sure that if she opens her mouth to talk she would start telling Toni how her touch makes Cheryl feel safer than she had ever felt or how just having her close makes Cheryl feel warm on this so cold world.

So she kissed her. She kisses her with all she has and more cause Toni deserves everything of Cheryl for making her feel like she actually belonged in this world.

Toni's lips leave Cheryl's as she continues kissing her neck, bitting softly but not hard enough to leave a mark, even if it's tempting with how Cheryl moans her name softly and grips her hair harder.

(She knows what Penelope would think if she sees Cheryl with a hickey tomorrow morning and she doesn't want Cheryl to experience the Heather situation again with her.)

Then her lips reach her chest and Toni kisses softly right where her heart is, a silent promise that she knows Cheryl understands. A promise that Toni wouldn't leave her, wouldn't betray Cheryl's trust for letting Toni inside her heart.

Her hands sneak under Cheryl, and she captures her lips again, tongues falling in a oh so familiar but new dance as Toni unhooks her bra, dragging the straps off Cheryl's shoulder.

Seeing Cheryl half naked and panting under her is probably one of the hottest things Toni has ever seen in her entire life. Toni gulps at the view before her and she sees Cheryl smirk, knowing her effect on Toni.

"What is it? Too amazed by my beauty?"

"Yeah," whispers Toni and when she sees the suprise on Cheryl's face she knows Cheryl wasn't expecting her to admit it.

So she lowers her mouth and her whole body tenses up in excitement when Cheryl moans out loud as Toni has her lips around her nipple. Toni is glad she is a girl on those moments, since she at least knows how to kiss and bite Cheryl just in the right ways.

"Toni... Cha cha please," moans Cheryl out loud, eyes opening slowly to look at Toni, who raises her head from Cheryl's chest.

"Yes baby?" asks Toni softly, changing their positions so she is sitting against the pillows, Cheryl crawling on her lap, hands on Toni's shoulders.

"I... Please, I need you," whimpers Cheryl, head lowering so her lips could meet Toni's.

Toni smiles against her lips and one of her hands slides down, and then Cheryl is gripping her shoulders so hard and moaning so loud, Toni's hand feeling her wetness.

"You're so wet," whispers Toni suprised, however she doesn't miss how Cheryl blushes even more and grips her shoulders tighter.

So the princess was into talking huh? Not suprising at all.

"Can you please hurry?!" groans Cheryl, Toni looking up to her with a smirk before both her hands went to her panties, lowering it slowly before her hand moves towards where Cheryl needs it the most.

When Toni plays with her wet folds, she thinks how she got Cheryl Blossom, HBIC, of the smartest girls in their school, to let her, a Serpent from a gang everyone hates, to let her take her like this, to see Cheryl flustered and blushing and wet only cause of her.

Toni thinks that, she deserved to know how a good girl she is. To let Toni see her and keep her close and trust her.

"You're such a good girl you know that right?" says Toni softly, Cheryl's eyes snapping open to look at her with suprise and embarrassment.

However, that doesn't last long cause Toni inserts one finger in and both girls groan and moan, Cheryl from the feeling of having Toni's soft touch and finger inside her and Toni of feeling how warm and wet Cheryl was inside.

"Wh- hat are you- you talking about?" asks Cheryl, moving her hips to match Toni's pace.

"About you that's what. Such a good girl Cher."

Toni's lips go to her neck, kissing softly and grinning when she feels Cheryl's walls tightening around her finger. Then slowly, another finger joins her first finger and Cheryl is panting hard and fully riding Toni's hand.

"You deserve everything Cher. You passed so, so much that you deserve this release and happiness," continues Toni, leaving kisses on her chest and feeling how hard Cheryl's heart beats.

Then Toni presses her palm against her clit and suddenly Cheryl releases a groan so loud and her head falls back, and Toni looks at her in shock of how beautiful she looks even now.

"See? Calm yourself sweety. Let me take care of you," says Toni, her other hand to move behind Cheryl's neck to make Cheryl lean her head towards Toni to look at her.

Tears appear on her eyes as Toni lays a soft kiss right where her heart is, looking at Cheryl with such a soft look that combined with her fingers sliding in and out fast and her palm on her clit, that they roll down on her cheeks.

"You're my good girl Cher, my amazing good girl. Why don't you release yourself and come for me?"

Cheryl's lips connect with Toni's but that doesn't stop Toni from hearing the sob of pleasure and happiness that escaped her lips as she comes. 

Toni knows she needs her time to ride out her orgasm, so she kisses Cheryl and leaves her fingers inside her, until Cheryl lets her head fall on Toni's shoulder, breath ragged and tears still falling on her cheeks.

Taking her hand from between Cheryl's legs, she looks at her fingers, Cheryl's juices on them. So she doesn't hesitate to put them on her mouth, a low moan coming from her throat when she tastes the too sweet juices.

Of course Cheryl would taste sweet. Just as sweet as she was.

"Are you... Okay?" asks Toni softly, sliding down slowly until Cheryl rests on her arms, her head on Toni's shoulders.

"Yeah, just... You were really good Toni," replies Cheryl softly and it makes Toni smile proudly before she kisses Cheryl's forehead.

"Well the best orgasm for the best girl," says Toni and Cheryl giggles lightly, raising her head so she can look at Toni.

"Did you really mean it though?"

Toni nods her hand and cups Cheryl's cheek, the girl leaning on her touch immediately, eyes closed.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"I just, with what everyone says about me, I have a hard time believing it Cha Cha," says Cheryl and Toni's heart breaks that the world has made Cheryl forget how amazing she truly is under her whole facade.

"I would never lie to you, I swear. And besides, you are my good girl with how good you are to me only."

Her reply makes Cheryl smile and lean to kiss her again, this time softly and holding Toni's face between her hands, straddling her in the process.

Only then Toni remembers her own arousal, and Cheryl is quick to notice with a smirk.

"Ready for round two Topaz?"

"I was born ready Cherry."

\-------

Cheryl of fucking course makes love to her so good Toni is sure her mind is off to another universe. Turns out her tongue was better in more than just giving burns.

Now they just cuddle, Toni's head under Cheryl's chin and her arms wrapped around her back, their legs tangling together. While Cheryl had one arm around Toni and the other on her hair, playing softly with the pink strands.

"Hey Cheryl," says Toni and Cheryl hums softly to let her know she could continue.

"I... I really like you. So you should know I really enjoyed tonight."

Cheryl's eyes widen as she and Toni look at each other, before the red head captures her lips again, trying to convey just how much Toni really meant to her.

"I really like you too a lot Toni. Now let's sleep okay? We need to wake up early tomorrow for school."

Toni nods her head with a smile, before laying one last kiss on top of Cheryl's heart.

She falls asleep almost immediately (Cheryl won't miss the chance to joke about that tomorrow), but Cheryl continues to not fall asleep.

There are a lot of things wrong with her life right now, but as she kisses Toni's forehead softly and feels Toni hug her closer even in her sleep, Cheryl is sure that with Toni by her side, there is nothing she can't overcome.


End file.
